


Insatiable

by HoneysLemons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oral Sex, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneysLemons/pseuds/HoneysLemons
Summary: Asahi is just trying to get through another day, unfortunately for him his boyfriend likes to give him a hard time
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This was that first part to "My moon and stars" that I mentioned, I hope you enjoy reading ♡

Asahi should be used to it by now, melted chocolate and hot caramel eyes boring into him, watching his every move, it wasn't the first time it had happened but somehow every time Nishinoya's eyes were trained on him it made him sweat, maybe it was because of the promise those eyes held or the look of pure desire that burned behind thinly veiled restraint. Whatever it was, it worked without fail, by the time practice rolled around that afternoon the older boy was downright desperate. His smaller boyfriend had been teasing him all day, looks and touches that lingered too long, cornering him when they were alone and grinding against his thigh like a bitch in heat, leaving hot kisses along his neck and then leaving without a trace. 

Noya was acting downright slutty and Asahi had half a mind to stop his game and give him the punishment of a lifetime, lord knows he fucking deserved it but when Noya bounded through the gym doors with a sparkling smile and a skip in his step Asahi's lewd and torturous thoughts all but washed away. This was the sweet boy he knew, the one he first fell in love with. The two toned hair boy sent a wink Asahi's way but stayed on his best behaviour for most of practice, he may have made a show of ogling Asahi's ass and made an even bigger deal out of bending down to pick up his water bottle but this was nothing out of the usual for the smaller boy. 

Practice was coming to a close for the day and Nishinoya's games had started up again, the smaller boy demanded it was too hot in the gym and peeled his shirt off his body, making sure all eyes were on him as he rolled his shoulders, lean muscles rippling under sweaty tan skin. That wasn't what had everyone's attention though, it was the purpling marks that littered his body from the waistband of his gym shorts all the way to his neck and the scratches that ran the length of his back.  
Suga shot Asahi a knowing look and a smirk as the older boy burned bright red, insisting they finish up quickly so they could pack up and get the day over with.

Asahi was completely exhausted from chasing his high and his boyfriend all day. Thankfully practice was over quickly, Asahi stayed to help Suga pack up after practice, both of them insisting their captain and manager turn in early for the night, it was a Friday night and both of them looked exhausted. Suga pressed a soft kiss to Daichi's lips with the promise of meeting him later and Asahi's stomach twisted with wanting. Noya had left with the rest of the team and Asahi was left sighing in frustration.

"You two are insufferable ya know?"  
Suga spoke matter of factly with a small chuckle.  
"Tell me about it,"  
Asahi sighed. "I've spent all day chasing after him, he's insatiable."  
Suga only chuckled and clapped a hand on Asahi's shoulder supportively. The two of them finished packing away the nets and volleyballs, locking up the store room when Asahi started fidgeting nervously. Suga landed a soft smack on his ass garnering his attention before grabbing his chin between two fingers and shaking his head. 

"Don't look so gloomy sweetheart," Suga looked past him and out the gym doors that were left open "I get a feeling your night isn't over, now get out of here. I'll lock up."  
With a little argument and a few words of warning form Suga, Asahi slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the gym. His back was slammed against the wall, and one hand was placed firmly around his throat the other pressed against the throbbing between his legs. A soft sigh escaped his lips at the sensation. All day he'd been craving those hands on his body. 

"How you holding up big boy?"  
Noya's voice was teasing but the question was genuine as the hand around Asahi's throat tightened, a reminder that he needed to answer. "Mm I'm good, you're such a tease though" Asahi all but whined. 

"Aww poor thing, come on, let's get you feeling better" and then Asahi was being dragged by the collar of his shirt, bent at the waist and trailing behind his weirdly strong 4'11 boyfriend. Nishinoya walked them down the familiar path to the boys locker room that was kept open after school for showering after club activities. The boys walked in and dumped their bags down on the benches, grabbing their towels before heading towards the showers, quickly shedding their sweaty gym clothes and hanging them over the wall of the shower before turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up. 

Nishinoya slumped against Asahi's chest and coiled his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist, letting his fingers roam and rake up and down smooth tanned skin, Asahi leant into the touch he'd been craving all day. The hot water and his boyfriends soft touches were like Heaven to his troubled mind. The warm hands were gone momentarily before returning lathered in soap, massaging Asahi's sore muscles and washing away the grime from the day.  
Noya may have spent a little extra time lathering up his boyfriends ass but no one needed to know that. 

Asahi's sighs became more frequent as his boyfriend's hands explored and washed, his head was slumped forward on top of his boyfriends flattened hair which is when Noya noticed the semi that his boyfriend was sporting- a smirk played at his lips as he raked his nails up and down the insides of Asahi's thighs, watching as the older boy shook under his touch and his breathy sighs turned to lustful moans. 

Noya knew he'd had his boyfriend on edge all day, Asahi had taken all of it in his stride and kept his cool all day and Noya couldn't have been more proud of him. The smaller boy loved to play games and under all of the whining he knew Asahi loved to play too, even Suga and Daichi joined in occasionally which brought a whole new aspect to their fun. Noya let his hands trail back up Asahi's chest and to his face where he got the older boys attention, an unspoken conversation, a dirty question and an equally dirty answer that was carried out with no words. 

Noya placed a firm hand against Asahi's chest and pushed till his back met the cold tile before he sank to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

"Should I tell you to keep quiet or should we let everyone hear you?" 

It was a tease more than a genuine question and it shot pleasure straight to Asahi's groin, Noya knew exactly how to get his blood boiling, Asahi's mind clouded with pleasure from the thought of people listening in as his boyfriend swallowed around him.  
Now Asahi was not small by any means, the exact opposite if anything but if there was one thing Nishinoya was good at, it was deep throating like he was fucking designed for it.

Asahi bit down hard on his lip as the sounds threatened to spill out, hands lacing into his boyfriends hair and tugging slightly eliciting a moan from the smaller boy which shot pleasure all the way up Asahi's spine. At this point he wasn't going to last long at all, he'd been strung out and teased all day and Nishinoya knew exactly what he was doing, caressing every bit of soft skin with his throat and tongue, coaxing Asahi toward his release with practiced ease. 

Asahi's hands wound tighter in the wet locks as the water pelted against his skin, creating a thrum in his mind as his legs shook. Telltale signs his release was drawing close which only encouraged his boyfriend further, fingers starting to trace his most intimate places as his boyfriend was drawn to his climax. Asahi opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend, lips pink and stretched wide around his girth as drool ran down his chin, hand between his own legs and big brown eyes glassy and looking completely through him and Asahi lost it, cumming deep down his boyfriends throat with a loud moan.

They turned the water to cool before turning it off all together and grabbing their towels, going about the rest of their post-practice routine like normal, drying off and getting changed into fresh clothes before Nishinoya would sit down and braid Asahi's hair, later leaving hand in hand to go back to Asahi's house where they would usually spend the weekend studying and getting tangled up in bed sheets.


End file.
